


beyond the horizon

by cosmicpoet



Series: goro week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro's Birthday, Fluff, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Goro Akechi reviews Café Leblanc on his food blog, which prompts a conversation with a new online friend who he simply can't stop thinking about.





	beyond the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> You'll need to turn Creator Skin on for this fic to work!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/6B7yLwP.png)

Hello everyone! 

Today, I had the pleasure of reviewing _Café Leblanc_, a quaint little place tucked away in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, home to a dual speciality of coffee and curry. The flavours compliment each other very well, with the blend of spices (apparently a trade secret, no matter how much I tried to investigate the recipe) opening up the aroma of the coffee for maximum enjoyment of both food and drink. I definitely think that I’ll be returning once more, if only to broaden my horizons with the extensive range of fresh coffee beans that are ground and prepared in front of your very eyes. 

The atmosphere of the café lends itself exquisitely to a quiet afternoon studying, accompanied by the concentration-boosting sounds that come alongside such a hidden gem of a coffee shop - not too loud or quiet, but just right for passing a wonderful day and getting some work done. Five stars! 

Until next time, readers. 

Goro Akechi. 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
I had the pleasure of visiting Café Leblanc today. Check out the blog post here: karasureviews.wordpress.com.  7:11 PM - 11 May 2018  192  931 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@akechigoro oh dude my parents know the guy who runs that cafe, u should def try the blue mountain coffee, apparently it's amazing  7:38 PM - 11 May 2018  7 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal Oh, that sounds wonderful. Are you a regular, I assume?  7:40 PM - 11 May 2018  3  56 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@akechigoro nah, my parents live on the other side of the country! but i live in nz rip :(  7:41 PM - 11 May 2018  3 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal New Zealand is a truly wonderful place. I hope it's not intrusive to ask why you live so far away from your parents?  7:42 PM - 11 May 2018  5  80 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@akechigoro university! you a student too?  7:43 PM - 11 May 2018  4 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal Yes. I study Criminology at Tokyo University, I'm in my second year. Balancing studies, work, and television appearances keeps me busy, but I truly enjoy it! What do you study?  7:44 PM - 1 May 2018  16  178 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@akechigoro tv appearances? probably explains why ur verified... lol i'm a first year culinary arts major  7:44 PM - 11 May 2018  1  12 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal You're a chef? I wish I could cook, but sadly I never had the time to learn. What dishes do you like to make?  7:46 PM - 11 May 2018  13  56 

ren   
@catboysarereal  
@akechigoro i actually have the recipe for leblanc's curry so i like making that! i cook for me and my friend yusuke sometimes! one day i'll teach you about cooking :) what tv stuff have you done?  7:47 PM - 11 May 2018  2  34 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal I'm afraid that I'm more of a disaster in the kitchen than I'd like to admit, it's not a challenge I'd subject anyone to willingly, haha! I mainly do interviews; I solved a few cases in my first year of my degree so I became a little bit of a local celebrity. Nothing too big!  7:48 PM - 11 May 2018  24  188 

ren   
@catboysarereal  
@akechigoro 'nothing too big'... that's really impressive  7:51 PM - 11 May 2018  23 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal Well, thank you! I just do my best, and I hope it's enough. I apologise - I have a lot of work to catch up on, but can we continue this conversation soon? I'd love to hear more about your cooking and your studies. :).  7:53 PM - 11 May 2018  12  67 

ren   
@catboysarereal  
@akechigoro sure! enjoy studying, don't work too hard :)  7:55 PM - 11 May 2018  1  34 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
this man wakes you up begging for fatty tuna, wyd?  4:10 AM - 19 May 2018  10  54 

Yusuke Kitagawa   
@kitagawa_art   
@catboysarereal Ah, may I 'Kin' this beautiful creature? I too am hungry.  4:13 AM - 19 May 2018  3  12 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@kitagawa_art promise me you'll never say you kin my cat again and i'll make you dinner tonight  4:14 AM - 19 May 2018  2  13 

ann takamaki!   
@takamakis   
@catboysarereal monaaaaaaaaaaaa i wanna meet him irl so bad <3 come to japan ren  4:15 AM - 19 May 2018  3  24 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@takamakis tell kawakami to pass me and maybe i'll have time to do something other than submit the same essay about knife safety three times in a row . eduroam crashed and i didn't save it so i'm grinding for my deadline ann save me  4:16 AM - 19 May 2018  3 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal I'm feeding him. I'm not a monster.  4:20 AM - 19 May 2018  14  57 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@akechigoro isn't it like 4am there why are you awake  4:21 AM - 19 May 2018  1  13 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal Oh, is it that late already? I haven't managed to look at the clock in a while - work can be distracting! :).  4:22 AM - 19 May 2018  8  78 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@akechigoro ur a disaster... lets make a deal then. if you get some rest i'll give morgana lots of fatty tuna and pets on your behalf  4:22 AM - 19 May 2018  5 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal That's a deal I'm willing to make. Good night.  4:23 AM - 19 May 2018  4  32 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
mutuals dm me for my imessage i'll kick ur ass at 8ball pool  5:03 PM - 27 May 2018  4  8 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal Normally I would refrain from giving out my iMessage on the internet, but I can't help taking up your challenge. Hope you're ready to lose. :).  5:14 PM - 27 May 2018  4  26 

Ren  
  
Hello. It's Goro. I hope I saved your contact info into my phone correctly. :).  
  
yeah it's me! you talk so formally over text it's kinda cute  
  
...Cute? It's just proper grammar, Ren.  
  
i've never met someone who puts periods after their emojis  
  
:^).  
  
Anyway...  
  
I hope you're ready to lose at pool.  
  
oh it's on. ;).  


Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
"Mutuals dm me for my iMessage, I'll kick your ass at 8 Ball Pool." - Ren "Catboysarereal", 2018. Hmm. Good Game :).  5:40 PM - 27 May 2018  345  820 

Ren  
  
okay damn  
  
i didn't expect you to be so good  
  
i admit defeat  
  
You were a worthy opponent.  
  
whilst we're talking tho  
  
i wanna get to know you more  
  
Me? I'm not the most interesting person.  
  
a celebrity detective with literal fans online who's really good at pool and puts periods after his emojis? you're an enigma, goro akechi  
  
In that case, I'd like to get to know you more, also. Perhaps a little quid pro quo?  
  
just had to google what that means. just say you wanna play 20 questions and go  
  
You exhaust me.  
  
but i do it perfectly. i'll go first. why do you give high reviews to every place on your food blog?  
  
They serve good food.  
  
cmon there's got to be some awful places  
  
Well, yes, but I wouldn't want to be seen as complaining, especially with my following. It could hurt a business, and that's the last thing I'd want.  
  
that's actually... really considerate  


ren   
@catboysarereal   
(Flushed Face ) 6:01 PM - 27 May 2018  5  10 

Ren  
  
Alright, my turn.  
  
go on  
  
Are you going to come back to Japan after university?  
  
probably not  
  
Why?  
  
you can't ask two questions in a row ;) my turn now  
  
A little unfair, but I'll bite. What's your question?  
  
when's your birthday? it's not on your profile  
  
June 2nd.  
  
you're a gemini? it's been nice knowing you  
  
wait  
  
that's soon  
  
i don't even have time to get you a gift!  
  
I don't make a big deal out of my birthday, anyway.  
  


ren   
@catboysarereal   
google search how to send a homecooked meal and birthday cake across the world and have it still warm when it arrives  6:24 PM - 27 May 2018  6 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal I follow you and can read your tweets, you know.  6:26 PM - 27 May 2018  2  76 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@akechigoro nooooo don't shame me for being domestic you're so sexy aha x  6:27 PM - 27 May 2018  3  14 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal I'm blocking you.  6:28 PM - 27 May 2018  4  69 

Ren  
  
ok but do you have like a fanmail address or something i actually wanna send u a birthday card  
  
Fanmail? Are you admitting that you're my fan, Ren? :).  
  
shut up i thought it'd be weird to ask for your actual address  
  
If you were anyone else, it would be extremely weird and creepy. But what's the worst that could happen? You show up at my house planning to murder me? I could take you in a fight.  
  
rude  
  
I'll be expecting your intricate murder plan soon. I'll forward you my address.  
  


ren   
@catboysarereal   
this is more writing than i've done in years my hand hurty (Crying Cat Face ) 11:42 PM - 27 May 2018  4 

Yusuke Kitagawa   
@kitagawa_art   
@catboysarereal What are you writing?  11:44 PM - 27 May 2018  2 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@kitagawa_art a birthday card  11:45 PM - 27 May 2018  1 

Yusuke Kitagawa   
@kitagawa_art   
@catboysarereal Why are you writing so much in a birthday card?  11:47 PM - 27 May 2018  1 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@kitagawa_art shut up i've literally gone through so much paper and like three cards because i can't get it right  11:47 PM - 27 May 2018  2 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
unfollow spree, say happy birthday goro akechi to keep the mutual (Party Popper ) 11:13 AM - 2 June 2018  5  14 

ann takamaki!   
@takamakis   
@catboysarereal happy birthday goro akechi !! is this the guy you've been yelling in my dms about for weeks?  11:15 AM - 2 June 2018  2  8 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@takamakis DELETE THIS ANN  11:15 AM - 2 June 2018  1  8 

ann takamaki!   
@takamakis   
@catboysarereal (Face Throwing A Kiss ) 11:16 AM - 2 June 2018  5 

Ren  
  
Your card/letter just arrived. How did you get it here so fast?  
  
let's just say i'm bad with money and flirted with the guy at the post office  
  


Hey Goro!

I hope this card and letter arrives on time for your birthday! I thought about just getting you a normal card and leaving it there, but I'm a slut for cute long distance shit so I thought it'd be nice to write you an actual letter (excuse my handwriting, I know, I know).

Anyway, it's been really nice talking to you these past weeks. I bet you probably get a lot of people trying to befriend you as a ~celebrity~, but I really think I just like being around you for _you_, ya know? No homo... haha just kidding... unless?

I'm realising now that I actually don't write letters, like, at all, so I don't know what I'm supposed to write here. Oh - Morgana says hi! Well, he just did this really cute meow but I'm pretty sure it was "Hello, Goro" in cat language.

I hope your birthday is as wonderful as you are ;) If I was there irl I'd make you a birthday cake and dinner, but since we live in different countries (come visit NZ!!) then I'll have to leave you with a cool recipe. I told you I'd teach you how to cook, so I'll consider this a start.

**Ren Amamiya's Amazing Gyoza Recipe**

\- Gyoza wrappers (store bought is fine)

\- Vegetable and sesame oil

\- Water

\- Ground pork

\- Cabbage

\- Green onion

\- Shittake mushrooms

\- Garlic

\- Ginger

\- Sake

\- Soy sauce

\- Rice vinegar

\- Chilli oil

Cut up all the fillings (pork, cabbage, onion, mushrooms) and combine them in a bowl. Add the grated ginger and the minced garlic and then add sesame oil, soy sauce, salt, sake, and black pepper. Mix it and knead it (beat the SHIT out of it!) until it's all together and then wrap it in the gyoza wrappers and fold it all up. Then you gotta cook it in a pan with a bit of oil and cook it until the bottom is brown, then add 1/4 cup water to the pan and cover it to steam it for like maybe three minutes? Then cook it uncovered until it's nice and crispy on the bottom and serve it with stuff to dip it into. Enjoy!

Ren  
  
Thank you for the card and letter.  
  
no prob!  
  
I'll have to try making the gyoza soon. I don't have high hopes for my talent (or lack thereof), but the recipe looks wonderful.  
  
i believe in u  
  
If you're ever in Tokyo, I'd like to try it made by a proper chef.  
  
(I mean you, by the way.)  
  
just come to nz rn i'll make it for you  
  
Aside from the fact that that's overwhelmingly spontaneous, I'm afraid that I don't do planes.  
  
:( :(  
  
I suppose the burden of long distance is on you. If you ever do find yourself back in Japan, my apartment has a spare room.  
  


Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
About to try my hand at cooking! Thank you @catboysarereal for the recipe.  6:30 PM - 14 June 2018  78  923 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
Not bad for a first attempt! :).  7:41 PM - 14 June 2018  860  1,576 

Ren  
  
that gyoza lookin fresh as hell well done  
  
Thank you! It's thanks to you. :).  
  
I do maintain that I'd like to try your cooking for real, one day.  
  
wish i could come to tokyo :(  
  
What's stopping you? I have enough money for plane tickets, if that's your worry.  
  
no it's  
  
it's complicated  
  
I'm listening.  
  
nah it's fine  
  
it's nothing  
  
It's evidently not nothing.  
  
it really is  
  
gotta go  
  
enjoy your gyoza  
  
(Grinning Cat Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  


ren @ hiatus   
@catboysarereal   
going on hiatus! gotta grind and focus on my studies :)  9:10 PM - 14 June 2018  20 

ann takamaki!   
@takamakis   
@catboysarereal i'll miss you!! come back soon ren <3  9:14 PM - 14 June 2018  2 

Yusuke Kitagawa   
@kitagawa_art   
@catboysarereal Is everything okay? This isn't like you.  9:18 PM - 14 June 2018  1 

ren @ hiatus   
@catboysarereal   
@kitagawa_art i'm fine, yusuke! love ya  9:30 PM - 14 June 2018  1 

Ren  
  
Did I say something wrong?  
  
I apologise if I did. Please tell me, so I can make it right.  
  
I'm a little worried about you. We haven't talked in two weeks.  
  


Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
Relaxing and working hard! Remember not to overwork yourselves. Everybody needs a break sometimes.  2:00 PM - 1 July 2018  1,254  2,888 

Ren  
  
hey  
  
sorry  
  
...  
  
Hello. What's going on? "I'm busy," won't cut it. I know something's wrong, and I've been worried about you.  
  


i'm back bitches   
@catboysarereal   
i am a dog and god has left me in a hot car  8:21 PM - 2 July 2018  2  27 

ann takamaki!   
@takamakis   
@catboysarereal welcome back you absolute gay disaster!! now talk about your feelings  8:22 PM - 2 July 2018  6 

i'm back bitches   
@catboysarereal   
@takamakis is it your job to bully me online  8:22 PM - 2 July 2018  6 

ann takamaki!   
@takamakis   
@catboysarereal yes, with all the love in my heart (Face Throwing A Kiss ) 8:23 PM - 2 July 2018  1  8 

Ren  
  
goro  
  
it's hard to talk about  
  
We have time, and I'm not going to judge you.  
  
well  
  
i wasn't entirely honest  
  
about why i'm in nz  
  
?  
  
like, i am here for uni  
  
but there's a reason i came here instead of studying in japan  
  
I'm sure it's a good reason.  
  
either way, i was like  
  
scared  
  
i guess  
  
Of what?  
  
of you judging me  
  
i'm not good with talking about my feelings  
Would it help you if I talked about mine, first?  
it might  
Alright.  
The reason I was so worried is because I thought I'd made you leave.  
you?  
Yes. I thought I'd done or said something wrong, and you could only deal with it by leaving both me and Twitter until the ghosting period was over.  
oh god no  
not at all  
i wanted to text you. like every day  
I'm slightly less ashamed to admit now that I kept my phone on loud at all times, by me, waiting for you to text.  
oh my god you're cute  
Don't deflect. What's up?  
right  
okay  
when i was 17 i was framed for a crime i didn't commit. they said it was assault but the guy basically paid the police and the victim to work with his story and pretend like i hit him  
i didn't  
and i had an amazing lawyer who pulled cctv and shit to prove me innocent  
but since then everyone kinda... looked at me different  
like they were judging me for a crime that it had been proven in court i didn't commit  
and my parents were distant too  
so i left  
I'm so sorry, Ren.  
The justice system is cruel. It isn't your fault.  
no i know  
it just. reminds me i guess? of how everyone thought i was some sort of criminal  
Is that why you're hesitant to return to Japan?  
yeah. but i wanna see you so it sucks  
Then why don't we do the next best thing? If you want to see me, let's FaceTime.  
that sounds wonderful  


[](https://imgur.com/YkgfydD)

ren   
@catboysarereal   
another fun 12 hour facetime with @akechigoro!  2:10 AM - 20 November 2018  2  24 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@catboysarereal I suppose you're tired after losing all those chess matches! :).  2:11 AM - 20 November 2018  5  34 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
@akechigoro i'll win one day! sleep well ily  2:11 AM - 20 November 2018  5 

Ren  
  
goodnight! let's call again tomorrow, sleep well :)  
  


ren   
@catboysarereal   
plotting. scheming. a real phantom thief of hearts...  3:01 AM - 20 November 2018  4  7 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
someone remind me to delete this before goro wakes up i wanna surprise him but hey check me out  4:10 AM - 20 November 2018  69 

ren   
@catboysarereal   
goodnight! (yes it's 8am don't shame me)  5:00 AM - 20 November 2018  3 

ann takamaki!   
@takamakis   
@catboysarereal ren you idiot you forgot to delete your tweet oh god he's got airpods in he can't hear us  5:15 AM - 20 November 2018  3  12 

Ren  
  
Ren. I saw your tweet.  
  
Are you really okay with visiting? Even after everything?  
  
good morning!  
  
aw shit i forgot to delete the tweet didn't i  
  
uh yeah i... kinda booked tickets  
  
!!  
  
if it's too soon i can like get a hotel or whatever  
  
I'm preparing the spare room as we speak! When are you coming?  
  
december 11th until january 5th  
  
thought i could cook us christmas dinner  
  
but if u have family to spend it with then introduce me ;)  
  
I don't have family, actually. I usually spend Christmas alone.  
  
not this year you're not  
  
let's make some dumb as hell traditions together  
  
I can't believe this is really happening!  
  
Thank you, Ren.  
  
what for?  
  
Being you.  
  


ren   
@catboysarereal   
(Airplane Departure ) 1:34 AM - 11 December 2018  5  34 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
He fell asleep on me. It's very warm. :).@catboysarereal 2:03AM - 12 December 2018  1,409  3,445 

ann takamaki!   
@takamakis   
@akechigoro aaaaa so cute!! i'll come see you guys in a few days, let's go for crepes!! <3  2:04 AM - 12 December 2018  2  54 

Yusuke Kitagawa   
@kitagawa_art   
@akechigoro Is he doing that thing where he purrs like a cat when he snores?  2:08 AM PM - 12 December 2018  8 

Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
@kitagawa_art Yes. It's very endearing. :).  2:10 AM - 12 December 2018  8  85 

Goro Akechi #1 Fan!   
@lovedetective   
holy SHIT  2:15 AM - 12 December 2018  27  128 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's done! I've been working on this for hours... Goro deserves it though. Please comment if you liked it :)
> 
> Tutorials I used: [tweets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940#workskin), [texts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722), [emojis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15055576), [letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135).
> 
> [Ren's gyoza recipe](https://www.justonecookbook.com/gyoza/).


End file.
